Livraison spéciale
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: La nuit de Noël, l'homme en rouge reçoit une lettre qui le pousse à abandonner sa mission pour aller à Konoha - OS, UR, Shonen ai, NarutoxSasuke - Réponse au concours de Noël FINTE


**Titre** : Livraison spéciale

**Auteur** : Yume

**Disclaimer** : les personnages, l'univers et l'oeuvre de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**NDA** : OS écrit dans le cadre du concours event de Noël sur FINTE (forum Fic Is Not The Enemy). Le thème était : _la traditionnelle lettre au Père Noël_. J'avoue qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose de traditionnel mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Et comme c'est ma première publication de l'année, mes meilleurs voeux à tous^^

* * *

><p>Une ombre rouge sautait de toit en toit, défiant les lois de la gravité. Un entraînement de plusieurs années lui permettait de bondir plus loin et plus vite que la majorité des personnes. La nuit glaciale du réveillon était particulièrement silencieuse à l'orée du village. La silhouette savait qu'elle devrait se montrer bien plus discrète quand elle arriverait au cœur de la ville. Etre découverte à présent était impensable, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas sensée se trouver ici. Les étoiles les moins lumineuses n'étaient déjà plus visibles, l'aube ne tarderait plus. Au petit matin, les maisons résonneraient de cris de joie des enfants. Le bonheur se refléterait dans les sourires satisfaits mais épuisés de leurs parents.<p>

D'ici, l'homme en rouge devinait encore quelques lumières. La fête s'était prolongée tardivement pour quelques habitants. Il songea combien il aurait aimé participer à ces réunions chaleureuses mais cela lui était juste impossible. Il n'était venu dans ce village que pour une personne. Il avait abandonné sa mission pour précipiter son arrivée ici. Il avait suffi d'une lettre pour lui donner l'envie de prouver à son auteur que la magie de Noël était toujours réelle. Et il devait se presser car il n'avait que jusqu'au lever du soleil pour délivrer son cadeau.

Il avait été surpris de recevoir ce courrier à peine quelques heures auparavant. Celui qui le lui avait écrit avait certainement conscience qu'exaucer son souhait en si peu de temps relevait de l'impossible. A croire qu'il ne l'avait formulé que pour le mettre en échec et ainsi se conforter dans sa triste solitude. L'homme ouvrit le rouleau pour relire une fois de plus ces lignes, même s'il en connaissait quasiment le contenu par cœur à présent.

"_Cher Père Noël,_

_ Je ne crois plus en toi depuis longtemps. Je me demande même si j'ai, un seul instant dans ma vie, eu le moindre doute quant à ton existence. Toutefois, j'ai pris l'habitude de t'écrire chaque année. Comme un rituel qui me tranquillisait. L'idée de dire à un être légendaire tous mes secrets est rassurante. Tu n'es pas celui qui me trahira en divulguant mes faiblesses, mes moments de doute et mes espoirs fous._

_ J'avoue, en revanche, qu'il y a un côté pervers à cette tradition. Puisque tu n'existes pas, je ne peux qu'être déçu de ne voir aucune demande comblée. Etant orphelin, je n'ai pourtant jamais exigé quoi que ce soit d'extravagant. Du moins, c'est mon avis mais peut-être que ce que je souhaite est déjà bien plus que je ne mérite."_

L'ombre rouge marqua un arrêt. Il y avait du mouvement dans la rue et il préférait perdre quelques minutes plutôt que d'être surpris et dénoncé. Il eut un rictus en réalisant qu'il était facile pour lui de passer inaperçu alors que l'élite ninja du village avait les sens altérés par l'absorption d'une quantité d'alcool déraisonnable. Quand les rires lui parurent assez éloignés, il reprit son chemin et sa lecture.

_"Ne plus être seul me semblait un bon départ pour évoluer. Seulement, je me suis retrouvé dans un groupe que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible même dans mes pires cauchemars. Un professeur fainéant, une adolescente aveuglée par l'amour et un autre garçon pour lequel j'ai encore du mal à choisir le pire défaut. Et nous étions censés former une équipe, nous soutenir mutuellement et nous faire confiance. Quelle ironie !_

_ Je n'ai même pas envie de revenir sur les années qui ont suivi, à jouer au chat et à la souris avec mon détestable ami. Qu'ont-elles vraiment été ? A part nous blesser, nous pousser à progresser chacun de notre côté, nous chercher, nous rejeter… Jusqu'à ce retour inespéré. Ça fait suffisamment longtemps pour que je n'aie normalement plus à m'inquiéter. Pourtant, je continue à me réveiller chaque nuit. Juste pour vérifier. Je crois que je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il est à mes côtés et non plus contre moi._

_ Nos retrouvailles, nos missions, notre quotidien. Rien n'est simple et tout me semble si fragile, comme si tout pouvait basculer d'un jour à l'autre. Comme ça s'est déjà produit. J'ai souvent l'impression qu'il n'a accepté cette situation que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Je ne suis pas sûr de lui avoir laissé le choix. Et cette incertitude ne fait qu'augmenter quand il est loin de moi. Comme pour ce Noël. J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas. En tout cas, pas auprès de moi._

_ Nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de travailler ensemble. Je suis donc incapable d'être en permanence avec lui. De le surveiller. De le protéger. Bien évidemment, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de mes peurs. S'il sait qu'il est important pour moi, il n'imagine pas qu'il m'est devenu vital. A toi, je peux l'écrire, je compte sur toi pour garder mon secret."_

Sa destination était maintenant en vue. Dans moins de dix minutes, il pourrait redonner espoir à cet adulte encore bloqué par ses angoisses enfantines. Il se dépêcha plus encore. Ses vêtements imprégnés d'humidité devenaient lourds alors que la rosée débutait son œuvre. Il espérait avoir l'opportunité de se changer bientôt, sous peine de sentir le tissu se raidir sous l'effet du gel.

_"Notre relation elle-même est étrange. Aux yeux des autres mais aussi aux miens. Certains de nos amis restent hostiles et s'interrogent sur nos motivations. La plupart sont neutres ou montrent leur soulagement de nous voir enfin réconciliés mais je vois bien leurs regards suspicieux. Je crois qu'ils ne sont même pas conscients qu'ils surveillent le moment où tout va déraper. Nous sommes toujours en profond désaccord, ne supportons pas les manies de l'autre. Nos disputes ne sont que plus courantes depuis que nous vivons ensemble. Cependant, nous sommes irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Je suis généralement très exigeant, juste pour m'assurer qu'il cède à mes caprices. Je m'accroche à lui tant que je n'ai pas obtenu satisfaction et le repousse dès que c'est le cas. Pour lui, c'est légèrement différent, il demande beaucoup moins de preuves mais compense par un besoin de contact impressionnant._

_ Quitte à te choquer, notre vie sexuelle est un combat permanent. L'acte en lui-même est extrêmement satisfaisant, bien sûr ; toutefois, que je cède ou que ce soit lui, c'est ce moment d'abandon à l'autre qui est le plus fabuleux. C'est là que s'exprime toute notre confiance. Ces quelques secondes durant lesquelles je sais que nous sommes exactement où nous devons être. Que notre obstination à poursuivre nos routes n'étaient destinée qu'à nous réunir._

_ Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup dit mais je n'ai pas encore fait ma liste. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été sage et si tu penses que je mérite mes cadeaux. En fait, je ne veux rien de ce que j'ai déjà pu te demander. Aucun rouleau d'invocation ni aucune arme. Je risque de passer pour un égoïste mais je veux me réveiller dans ses bras le matin de Noël. Je veux qu'il soit juste présent. Lui et pas un clone. Qu'il soit en mission m'importe peu, il doit passer cette journée avec moi. Parce qu'il est ma seule famille. Je pourrais me contenter de savoir qu'il va bien, je serais déjà rassuré. Mais la magie de cette période me pousse à te réclamer un miracle. Je vois tout le monde dans ce village s'affairer à préparer un réveillon de rêves en compagnie de leurs êtres chers et le seul qui compte à mes yeux a accepté une mission. Celle-ci lui aurait été donnée directement que cela m'aurait moins dérangé, mais il s'est proposé pour remplacer un autre ninja afin qu'il puisse passer ses fêtes en famille. Dois-je comprendre que je ne suis pas important à ses yeux ? Ou qu'il pense que ça m'est égal qu'il soit là ou non ? Si c'est la première option, contente-toi de me laisser savoir qu'il est sauf et qu'il reviendra bien chez nous ensuite. Si c'est l'autre, il se trompe. _

_ Je ne veux pas te faire perdre davantage de temps, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail. Donc, je te rappelle juste ce que je souhaite. Père Noël, je ne suis plus un enfant mais si tu veux voir mes yeux briller de joie demain matin, ce ne sera qu'avec lui qui m'aura rejoint dans notre lit."_

La lettre ne portait aucun nom mais son auteur avait laissé filtrer son chakra en guise de signature. Même sans cela, il aurait deviné de qui elle venait. N'était-ce pas le propre du Père Noël de retrouver chacun de ses enfants ? S'il devait attendre une identification sur chaque lettre, nombre d'entre eux seraient déçus le matin de Noël. Cela faisait partie de la magie. Tout comme le fait qu'il reçoive son courrier quelle que soit l'adresse à laquelle on le lui envoyait.

Il était à présent devant la maison qu'il devait visiter, la baie vitrée était restée grande ouverte malgré le froid. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et il devinait une silhouette dans le canapé juste devant l'âtre. L'homme en rouge pénétra dans la demeure et referma la fenêtre derrière lui. Il avança dans la pièce malgré l'obscurité. Son correspondant l'avait certainement repéré mais faisait semblant de ne pas le voir.

- Tu es déjà réveillé ? Je suis en retard, je suis sensé passer pendant ton sommeil.

- Je ne me suis pas encore couché.

- Comment je fais alors pour exaucer ton vœu ?

- Tu es réel ?

L'homme en rouge se rapprocha encore et saisit les doigts glacés de l'autre. Il avait dû passer sa nuit dans le courant d'air. Il était soulagé d'être arrivé avant l'aube. A la lueur des flammes, il croisa son regard.

- Et ta mission ?

- J'ai fait le plus gros. Mes lutins terminent pour moi. Et si on parlait de ta lettre ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Si tu allais te coucher, tu pourrais te réveiller comme tu le souhaites.

- Je n'aime pas non plus m'endormir seul.

Il soupira devant cette attitude. Décidément, il était difficile de le contenter. Il tira sur son poignet pour le forcer à se lever et le guida jusqu'à la chambre. Il lâcha sa main pour se diriger vers la salle de bains et espérait qu'il se mettrait au lit pour se réchauffer en attendant son cadeau. Il avait à peine ouvert le robinet de la douche pour faire tiédir l'eau qu'une ombre s'approchait dans son dos.

- Naruto, tu ressembles vraiment au Père Noël.

Il eut un sourire triste en découvrant son reflet dans le miroir. S'il était le Père Noël, il était digne d'un film d'horreur et avait de quoi causer des cauchemars à des dizaines d'enfants. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés du sang de ses victimes. Seule l'humidité de la nuit avait permis au liquide poisseux de conserver cette couleur vive. Dans quelques heures, quand le tissu aurait séché, il ne resterait que des taches brunes. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se nettoyer après la bataille, chaque minute lui était comptée. Il ignorait comment Sasuke s'était débrouillé pour lui faire parvenir sa lettre et se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait aucune explication. Son amant avait déjà dû prendre sur lui pour oser coucher ses sentiments sur le papier et les lui envoyer. Même s'il s'était adressé à un autre, il savait qui lirait ces lignes. Naruto n'avait pas eu à réfléchir avant de prendre la décision de rentrer. Peu lui importait la punition qu'il encourait. Sasuke lui avait ouvert une porte sur ses pensées les plus intimes et il n'avait pas le droit de la claquer brutalement.

Il était à présent nu et pressé de nettoyer sa peau. Il remarqua que Sasuke frissonnait. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et entreprit de le déshabiller sans même lui demander son avis. Son amant ne se débattit pas et Naruto s'étonna de cette docilité apparente. Il le poussa sous la douche et le rejoignit, le forçant à coller son dos au carrelage pour qu'ils bénéficient tous deux du jet d'eau chaude. Naruto se rinça rapidement le visage et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Sasuke qui patientait, silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qui traversait l'esprit du brun en ce moment, tout comme il n'avait jamais imaginé quelles émotions il camouflait derrière ce visage impassible. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, un baiser doux et léger. Il déposa ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises sur la peau pâle. Dans le même temps, il commença à le laver. Il frictionnait ses membres engourdis par le froid pour lui permettre de retrouver une température normale. Sasuke finit par répondre à ses embrassades et l'aida également à se débarrasser des traces des combats et du voyage.

Naruto se sentait comme purifié et se glissa avec délectation dans les draps frais. Dormir dans un lit était un luxe agréable. Sasuke le rejoignit un instant plus tard mais resta bien de son côté du matelas. Naruto s'amusa de cette froideur soudaine. Son amant s'était livré anonymement à lui et avait mis ses sentiments à nu. Il savait que son retour prouvait bien qu'il ressentait tous deux la même chose mais la réserve de Sasuke interdisait à Naruto de formuler ses pensées. Il ne pouvait juste pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi de cet amour exclusif, possessif et effrayant ; le brun n'était pas à l'aise avec les paroles. Même s'il essayait de revenir sur certains points qu'il avait écrits, son amant nierait comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il pourrait lui écrire une lettre en retour, ce devait être dans les usages du Père Noël de répondre à son courrier. Il passa son bras dans le cou de Sasuke et le força à venir se blottir contre lui.

- Joyeux Noël, Sasuke.

Contre son torse, le brun se détendit et laissa reposer sa tête. Naruto embrassa le sommet de son crâne et se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. La respiration calme de Sasuke, la chaleur de leurs corps sous la couette et son épuisement suite à la mission eurent raison de ses dernières réserves d'adrénaline. Il imagina la réaction de son amant au réveil. Il frotterait certainement ses yeux encore endormis pour déterminer s'il n'avait fait que rêver son retour et Naruto espérait vraiment voir ses pupilles briller de joie comme il l'avait promis. Le sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux de Sasuke lui chatouillant la joue, il s'assoupit sur cette pensée.


End file.
